


Yours

by aceoftwos



Series: locard's exchange principle [14]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: “You got me, Inspector,” Kaito says, lifting his hands above his head in mock surrender, smiling. “I’m all yours.”





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustCharlieBruh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCharlieBruh/gifts).



> shameless, cuddly fluff for the wife. enjoy.

“Come to bed.”

Kaito turns and Shinichi is standing in the doorway, silhouetted by the light spilling in from the hallway, a sweater wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He oozes sleep, everything from the tired way he’s leaned against the wall to the glasses resting on top of his head, and Kaito has the urge to drop everything.

“I can’t, Shin- _chan_ , I need… This has to be finished. Tonight.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Shinichi shuts his laptop and Kaito barely snatches his fingers away in time. When he looks up, his blueprints are missing along with his notes and diagrams. Every piece of paper for his next heist has just… vanished. Shinichi smirks. “You’re not the only one with tricks up your sleeve, love.” As Kaito gapes at him, Shinichi just shrugs. “I pay attention.”

“Where did you put them?”

“A good magician never reveals his secrets,” Shinichi replies.

“That’s my thing.”

“Magic’s not the only thing I’ve been paying attention to… Kid.”

It would be so easy to turn hypocrite, to be frustrated and lash out, but this… There’s the spark of mischief Kaito fell in love with, almost a decade ago, there in the curve of Shinichi’s grin.

“You got me, Inspector,” Kaito says, lifting his hands above his head in mock surrender, smiling. “I’m all yours.” Shinichi steps closer, presumably to pull him to his feet and take him to bed, when Kaito yanks him forward until Shinichi is practically on top of him. “I’ve always been yours.”

Shinichi leans in, as if to kiss him, then pulls back. “C’mon, love, come to bed.” He tugs gently at Kaito’s hand, leading him towards the door. “Everything will still be here in the morning, I promise.”

“Fine.” Kaito pushes himself out of his chair, swaying a bit as he regains blood flow in his lower limbs, and drapes himself over his pushy boyfriend. God, he appreciates how much Shinichi does for him. They’re too goddamn alike some days, with their exhausting jobs and stubborn work ethics. “Carry me.”

“Like I can lift you up those stairs,” Shinichi says, laughing a little. “I’d break both our necks.”

“But Shinichi,” Kaito whines, “what good are your soccer muscles if you can’t even carry me to bed?”

“I can drag you up the stairs,” Shinichi offers. “Might hurt your head a bit tho.”

“Ugh. You’re lucky you’re so hot.”

“We can just sleep on the couch tonight… Stairs are for losers.”

“Hear, hear!”

They fall into the soft blue cushions, Kaito snuggled into Shinichi’s chest and already half-asleep by the time Shinichi manages to pull the throw blanket over them. “G’nigh’ Shin- _chan_ …”

“Good night, Kai.”

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy for end notes and also someone is sitting on me, so... not happening.


End file.
